The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, in particular, to a technique effective when applied to a semiconductor device that performs optical communication and a method of manufacturing the same.
A silicon photonic device is known as a semiconductor device that performs optical communication. Examples of a method of modulating optical signals by means of the silicon photonic device include a method of making using a carrier plasma effect based on the dependence of the refractive index of an optical waveguide on a carrier density and a method of making using a thermo-optical effect based on dependence of the refractive index on a temperature.    Patent Document 1 (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2015-519618) describes provision of a heat insulation region in the vicinity of a heating device in a photonic integrated circuit.    Patent Document 2 (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2014-519623) describes an optical resonator having different resonant temperatures.    Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-94781) describes a plurality of optical resonators cascaded.